


Raindrops on Roses

by spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting/pseuds/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting
Summary: Dean takes Y/N on a romantic date to the park, but then it starts to rain and Dean thinks its ruined. Luckily,  he decides to go forward with his plans.





	Raindrops on Roses

Dean had been planning this date for weeks. Ever since Y/N had gotten injured on the last hunt, he had spent every waking moment by her side. 

One thing that Y/N had always loved was being one with nature. She loved breathing in the fresh air and having the sunlight kiss her skin. Dean knew she was itching to get outside, which was why he wanted to make this date perfect. He was planning to take her for a romantic walk through the woods, something he would never understand why she enjoyed as much as she did. But as long as it made her happy, he didn’t mind doing it one bit.

“Sweetheart,” he knocked on the bedroom door before walking in. She had her back to him, pulling on a hoodie. “Ready to go?”   
  
She turned around, a big smile on her face that made Dean’s heart skip a beat. They’d been together for almost two years now, but every time Dean looked at her it felt like he was seeing her for the first time again.

“Definitely. I want to get the hell out of this bunker,”

~~~

The sky was overcast as Dean and Y/N walked through the arboretum. Internally, Dean groaned. It hadn’t called for rain, but hell, if it didn’t look like the sky, was about to open up and down them.

Dean’s eyes softened as he watched Y/N drag her fingertips across the tree bark as she walked. The grin on her face when she turned her head back to look at him sent his heart racing and, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. 

The sound of Y/N’s laughter filled Dean’s ears as she spun around to face him, a bright smile on her face. She ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“For what?” He asked, clutching her to him.

“This date,” Y/N paused, sighing happily as she rested her head against Dean’s chest. “Just… thank you for everything. I love you.”

Dean tightened his grip on her. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

They stood there for a while, wrapped in each other’s arms and in a peaceful silence. When Y/N pulled away from him, she looked up, gazing into his eyes before gaining a mischievous smirk on her face. 

Before Dean had a chance to say anything, Y/N took off through the trees toward the gardens. Dean chuckled before walking after her. 

Rain began trickling down from the clouds by the time Dean found Y/N, hunkered down by a rose bush. 

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered, as the bottom fell out of the sky, rain thoroughly drenching everything around them, including his cheerful mood. Dean reached into his pocket, curling his fingers around a small box. “Awesome. This is just awesome. It wasn’t supposed to rain.”

Y/N lifted a finger to touch the soft petals of one the roses. “Dean, I love the rain. If anything this makes it more perfect.” She turned to him and leaned up, kissing his cheek. 

“Are you sure? Y/N, I wanted this to be perfect.” Dean took out his knife to cut the stem of the rose, releasing it from its home on the bush and handing it to her. 

“Yes, De, I’m sure.” Her face was soft as she looked at the raindrop covered rose. He could tell she was lost in thought.

Dean took a shaky breath.  _ Guess now is as good of a time as any. _ He reached for the box again, pulling it from his pocket. He could feel his heart pounding, sure it would burst out of his chest. Feeling sick to his stomach with nervousness, Dean knelt down on one knee. He slowly opened the lid of the box, revealing an exquisite diamond engagement ring. 

Y/N looked up from the rose and glanced around looking for Dean who had seemed to have magically disappeared. Her gaze drifted downward and met Dean’s eyes. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped as she drew in a breath. “Dean…” her voice was a whisper, barely audible compared to the sound of falling rain.

Releasing a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, Dean gave the speech he had been reciting in his head for weeks. Declaring his adoration for the woman in front of him.

“Y/N/N,” Dean’s voice quivered as he finished the speech. “Will you marry me?”

For a few intense moments, she didn’t say anything, silent tears streaming down her face and mixing with the rain. Dean could see the shock on her face. Fearing the answer he wasn’t hoping for, he bit his lip and looked down at the dirt. 

“Yes.” He barely heard the word over the sound of his own heart beating. He lifted his gaze to meet Y/N’s, unsure if he’d heard her correctly, or if it was his own hopeful thoughts playing tricks on him.

“Yes,” she repeated, nodding with a wide smile on her face as if she could read his mind. The tears were still falling but Dean soon realized they were tears of happiness. 

He breathed a sigh of relief and lifted the ring out of the box. Standing up, he put the box back in his pocket and lifted her left hand, sliding the ring on her finger. 

“I love you, Thank you” he murmured his voice croaking, as he brushed his lips against hers.    



End file.
